


Shadows: Madara

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Series: Shadows [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles between Madara Uchiha and Kagome Higurashi. Some cute, some sexual. Starting wherever and ending well, that's for you to see. Read, review, but most of all enjoy. Inuyasha x Naruto.





	Shadows: Madara

**Shadows: Madara**

_thoughts_

_***** _ _mental conversations (among others)_ _***** _

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**Dead**

The old shrine was from some time forgotten in this seemingly endless war. So when he found the girl lying at its bottom when he'd been sent to retrieve water he wasn't surprised. He'd seen death many times before. When she stirred, however, he'd never admit he jumped like a startled deer.

**Spy**

She was maybe 15 to his 16, nearly 17 years, and bore the look of a simple civilian. She also appeared to possess no chakra. But the Clan Head still thought she was a spy. He wondered if the war was making the elders senile.

**Rabbit**

So maybe she wasn't a little rabbit. Rubbing his head he hissed as fingers made contact with the egg-sized lump just beneath his bangs. But he is a trained shinobi, one that had faced battle and killed many times before, and had reacted on instinct when she'd lunged at him from the cage as he'd come down to feed her.

**Guest**

So she was a guest now. The change in titles was little more than a farce. The accusation in azure eyes when he escorted her to her new quarters, away from the dank dungeons, says as much.

**Chakra**

She did not possess any sort of chakra that he had encountered before. Nor, asking around, did it seem had anyone else in the clan. The strange girl-woman had looked at him strangely and said her energy wasn't chakra, it was reiki. Whatever the hell reiki was.

**Ka-Go-Me**

He turned his head slightly wondering as to why she wanted to play that ridiculous child's game. Had she not wasted enough energy already practicing the basics of throwing a kunai? He says as much and is left gingerly touching his cheek. Who knew such a tiny woman could slap so hard. Maybe he shouldn't have called her onna.

**Surprised**

It has been nearly 8 months and she's apparently 16. He is still finding himself surprised with her despite how between himself and his younger brother she is rarely allowed to wander off by herself.

**Kill**

The first time she killed an enemy he's sure it was by accident. She's clumsy at practice. But as he moves up beside her she turns so suddenly that if he hadn't ducked her kunai would have bitten into the soft flesh of his throat.

**Memories**

She remembers in bits and pieces what happened before he found her. Her name is Kagome, so indeed named after the game, Higurashi. Does she belong to a village, no. Does she belong to a clan, no. Is she a shinobi, not exactly. But she knows how to cure Izuna of his fever and that's all that matters.

**Burn**

She doesn't have much affinity for flame-based techniques of the Uchiha clan. He doesn't think she understands the idea. Yet her energy could burn. The welts on his forearms are proof enough of that. He wasn't sure who had been more shocked though. Him or her.

**Names**

He wonders who the hell would name their child the Killing Perfection. She asks who would call their child spotted. Grimacing, remembering the taunts of his childhood, he corrects her a bit forcefully. He was Madara Uchiha, the Brave Fan. Not some damn spotted fan.

**Rise**

There are bodies littering the ground. In the river. The scent of blood is strong. It fills his nostrils. Most of it is theirs, some of it is his. He's lost count of how many times he'd been wounded. And he is so exhausted he can't even rise as the roar of reinforcements greets his ears.

**Logics**

He growls barely resisting the urge to throttle this upstart of a woman. She smirks. There's no denying the logic behind her request and she knows it. She needs herbs for her medication and the small town was close to their fragmented encampment.

**Seeing Red**

It is an internal battle not to reach for his kunai blade as he considers the other teenager. The grin is easy going and the red strip of cloth around the Senju's forehead, keeping loose hair back, nearly has him seeing red. When she's satisfied with her purchase he all but drags her away from the stand.

**Charka II**

So what's what reiki is. A sort of healing chakra. It is not quite accurate but will do for now. Crouched beside them, hand resting on his kunai blade in a threat she ignores, he watches through the crimson of the Sharingan as her softly glowing hands move over the wounded Uchiha. Before his eyes the wounds nit slowly together.

**Demon**

He has heard of demons. Who hasn't? Unreasonable creatures. The black-furred canine lounging in the forest glean was the size of two horses and probably weighed as much as four. Amber eyes consider him with a mischievousness he's gotten used to. Ah, so that's what she meant when she said not all were the same.

**Poke**

There  _was_  a war on. No time for the niceties. His usual was to fuck and dash. Yet she's sprawled half overtop of him, her head on his chest and hair tickling his chin. Her right leg is curved around his waist and he's achingly hard. Staring at the ceiling he wonders at his chance of an early morning poke (/sex).

**War**

Female shinobi, or kunoichi, are a rare find. Even among the Uchiha, the women are often elsewhere. Many are living at wherever serves as their stronghold raising the next generation. He wonders what wars she's seen to understand mercy is for the weak.

**Cave**

The cave is hers. Situated in the depths of the massive forest it borders the northernmost edge of the glean where he'd encountered her 'alter-ego' the first time. She made it for it hadn't been there years ago.

**Mangekyō Sharingan**

It took more than he cares to admit to awaken the Mangekyō.

**Senju**

It is winter and there is quiet for now. In the gloom, he considers the other clan. They were their rivals. Enemies. How many of his clansmen had died at the hands of the Senju? His brothers. Like a bad dream, the boy from the river continues to haunt him.

**Uchiha**

How long has it been now? Three, or is it four, years since he found the woman at the bottom of the well. As he watches her among the other Uchiha women there's no denying that if not for the eyes she'd be easily confused as one of them.

**Eyes**

There is something wrong with his eyes. It is more denial than stupidity why he hasn't acknowledged the problem until now. But the shadows creeping up from the corners are no longer retreating with the glow of the dawn.

**Bastards**

There is a talk of bastards popping up among Uchihas. Runts whose fathers likely died in battle. He doesn't say otherwise though he's probably responsible for two or three or four of them himself. Later, in his sleep, his mind entertains the idea of her ripe with his child.

**Demon II**

Shadows and silence greet him as he reaches the forest glean. Even the birds know it isn't wise to make noise. From the edge of the meadow, he considers the cave's gaping mouth. A pair of glowing eyes stares back out at him.

**Izuna**

It is a moment of peace. Finally. And yet even though the war has been halted due to the cold of winter somethings do not change. He still drags his younger brother out to the sparring grounds to train.

**Lusts**

There are many types of lusts in this world. The lust for carnage. The lust for power. The lust for flesh. The lust for peace. The lust of hatred. It is part of their blood, the curse of their ancestry, that Uchihas are driven by such powerful emotions.

**Bijuu**

She wasn't always a Yōkai and they are Bijuu. The word demon is easier. There are, however, differences. Reasoning is one. Size is another. Considering the woman talking with Izuna he shakes his head. Nothing says that these Bijuu can take on a human shape either.

**Fools**

He supposes he should feel guilty. But he can't. Guilt has no place in this war-torn land. The distinctive Uchiha fan on the back of the men he had just killed though. What fools to think that he would fall.

**Mangekyō Sharingan II**

He throws the scrolls across the room. Frustration and anger and fear creep through him. That was the knowledge of his clan. Pathetic.

**Back**

The darkness is growing. He trains harder with Izuna and the other Uchiha who bare to face him on the training grounds. On the battlefield, he fights like one possessed. If he is to lose his sight then he will never let his back touch the ground.

**Startled**

The startled yelp is swallowed as he claims her mouth. She tastes sweet. The dessert she had eaten during the meeting with the daimyō, the fat pig couldn't seem to decide if he'd rather ogle her or hire the Uchiha clan to do his dirty work, has added a minty tang to her natural vanilla flavoring.

**Kunai**

Yet another battle, yet another fight. The kunai flashes by his head so close that it cuts some of his hair. Straightening, his ribs ache with every breath, he considers the dead shinobi no more than a half dozen feet from him.

**Again**

It is that damn Senju. Again. Maybe it is because they're older. Maybe it is because he is tired. He won't say it is because of the peace called once again as that peace is only meant to be broken why he joins the pair at the small out-of-the-way cafe in the middle of nowhere.

**Tempt**

He has to admit the temptation is there. So when she suggests drinks, to celebrate this seeming peace, he doesn't say no. There is some hesitation, the brunette wondering what game they are playing, but then neither does the Senju say no.

**Ride**

He's positive the other shinobi isn't really that drunk. His gaze met the blue eyes of the woman watching them. But then the other's head snaps back with a sound between a whine and a moan escaping as he pushed through the first ring of muscle. So maybe Hashirama really wanted to be taken for a ride.

**Like That**

And just like that, they are enemies again. Peace, as he has long since come to accept, is as fickle as the wind itself.

**Burn II**

Even the animals seemed to avoid coming this deep into the forest. The cave lies where he remembers it, facing towards the village, and seems to be as dark as a moonless night. He can not enter, however, for the energy from within burns.

**Winter**

This winter is partially harsh. Whatever food there is, is painfully rationed. He takes less than he is alotted. No more crosses in the snow, no more Uchiha children to be buried in the cold.

**Looks**

He knows how he looks beneath his clothes. His shoulders stick out and his hipbones jut. The muscle beneath the too pale skin is thinning out. In bed, as he pretends to sleep, he feels her soft touch tracing his ribs as she counts them and grows more worried.

**Break**

Winter breaks into a wet miserable spring. Mud gets everywhere. The ground is soggy underneath his feet and he tires easier than he cares to admit. But the small village's market is theming with stands, farmers selling their product as loudly and as quickly as they can.

**Recovery**

They are not the only ones recovering. The famine hit far and wide, and the market is soon empty. It isn't exactly peace but he will take whatever he can get.

**Apologies**

Apologizing to Izuna is easy. He has done it a seeming thousand times before. His brother squeezes him in a hug that hurts more than it soothes but he pats the other's back. Now he just has to... ah, easier said than done though for apologies are not his forte.

**Shadows**

The jutsu is impressive. The clones are capable of independent thought it seems and can even feel pain. They would be hard to tell from the original. Given her affinity for the night and its shadows, why wasn't he surprised?

**Possessive**

He is possessive to a fault. But there are the few things he could call his own within this world. The clan. His brother. Her. His hatred. The sting of her fingernails digging into his back and the bite of teeth into his shoulder pulls a groan from his throat. She likes to mark what is hers.

**Coin**

He considers the coin. Etched into one side are the figures of water, a grain of rice, and the symbol of a gear. The other side was the designer and year. He didn't see the importance of it. But the woman who sold it said it was a charm for good luck.

**Bijuu II**

The Bijuu are immortal. Or as immortal as can be. Even the true Yōkai, the last being the one who changed her, could never make such a claim. She's tougher than her sex would make many believe but still destined to die.

**Head**

It is his birthright to be the Head of the Uchiha Clan. But their numbers are diminishing. They are shinobi, expected to live and die. Expendable in these wars. If this continues soon there won't be a clan left for him to be the leader of.

**Madness**

He can feel it. Dripping. Poisonous. A lust for more. Shaking his head, feeling nauseous, he turned away from the corpse. Even he can't recognize the poor unfortunate fool.

**Blind**

He feels her energy seeping through him. From the thumbs covering his closed eyelids. The three fingers pressed into either temple. Her reiki is hot, more than her touch, but he doesn't feel any warmer. The reality that he is going blind has sent a chill down his spine.

**Run**

For the first time in a long time, since his early childhood actually, the urge to run comes over him. Run and leave it all behind. But in the night's eerie quiet as he lies spent, warm and, for now, content he considers a world without war.

**Focus**

This time is different. They are gravely outnumbered. His focus shifts between the one he is fighting and his brother. But then Izuna has survived this long and can look after himself. When Hashirama retreats, he follows.

**Mortality**

There was nothing else to be done. She can not heal a wound such as that.

**Sacrifices**

There is no victory without sacrifice. Victory? His brother is dead. A number of his clanmates dead or imprisoned. His eyes feel as if they are on fire. But it is what his brother wanted and if nothing else he will honor Izuna's last wish.

**Whispers**

He can hear them. His brother. His eyes. The others' whispers.

**Touch**

The touch on his shoulder is soft, not quite hesitant. He turns his head just enough to consider the slender kunoichi standing behind him. Crimson Sharingan clashes with eyes the same blue of the sky overhead.

**Back II**

Of course, it would have to be him, wouldn't it?

**Peace**

The brunette Senju knows just where to hit him. If he dies, others will rise up. If he doesn't, they will still die. There isn't much worth fighting if there is nothing left to fight for. He signs the treaty but this peace tastes bittersweet on his tongue.

**River**

That the ravine and forest are intersected by a river does not escape him. It is useful. It will ensure that there is water for food. No more long winters starving. His mind still drifts back to another river many years ago.

**Charade**

The Senju are an endless thorn in his side. They've helped the Uchiha build houses. The Uchiha had helped with the farming. But between the death glares by one and the apologies by the other, he has about had it with this charade already.

**Wants**

Over the years his wants have changed. Want for a village where children will not have to be dragged kicking and screaming into the chaos of a war. Want to survive. Want for friends. Want for a lover. He still has wants, he's alive after all, but they are quieter now.

**Kohana**

Bringing the leaf to his eye, starring at Hashirama through it, his mind is drawn back to a forest glean many years ago. It had been hard to reach, the forest thick with overgrowth. If not for a gap through the leaves it'd have never been found. What better place to hide than within the depths of the forest around them.

**Hokage**

The idea is appealing. Alluring. He did not have the diplomatic streak as Hashirama. But he was indeed a military genius. Protecting others from attackers was his forte. He just wasn't so sure about some cliff-face. That was a bit much even for him.

**Wife**

He tolerates Hashirama's nerves and odd tics. Better than Tobirama apparently because the Senju brothers are rarely in the same room together. When his old friend begins talking about finding him a wife he understands why. It seems peace has given the other too much free time. 

**Talk**

When was the last time he had slept soundly? Even during winter, there'd always been a threat of attack. War did not stop for snow. But the village is growing now. Burying his face in fragrant hair he pushed Hashirama's comments from the morning aside. Rambling idiot wanted to try talking with other villages.

**Circling**

He isn't stupid. If he was, he'd have died years ago. If he was, he'd never come to dominant the Uchiha clan like he has. If he was, his reputation wouldn't be what it was. He hears the whispers and quiets them where he can. But he can't stop what goes on behind closed doors. He sees the glances. He sees the vultures circling.

**Stone**

The stone, massive and rich blue, had been in the Uchihas' possession for many, many generations. Care had ensured that the engravings remained intact. He is not sure why but this time he studies it with the Mangekyō Sharingan activated.

**Of Sand**

The truth is easy to hide. He feels sick to his stomach as realization curls through his mind. There was never going to be any sanitary for his clanmates, for the Uchiha, as long as they kept following everyone but themselves. This peace of Hashirama's was built on pillars of sand.

**Ideas**

Years, it seemed many years now, had passed since the time when he had found her in the well. Over the long winters, she had wormed her way from a spy, to a colleague, to a clanmate, to lover. But he'd even keep Izuna from these ideas, these plans, of his.

**Meaningless**

The missions are meaningless. He really doesn't have to go on them. But he needs distance. He isn't sure from who though. Hashirama who backed out on his promise? Or the others? Himself? Shaking his head Madara considers the latest scroll he has been sent. Meaningless.

**Discord**

There is a growing discord now. He isn't the only one to notice it. The younger Senju looks so pleased with himself. There are whispers and looks. Even his own question what is going on. Question him. Talk behind his back. It is him who leaves but, this time, he is not followed.

**Travel**

It is both harder and easier to travel alone. Easier because they do not slow him down. He doesn't need to protect others. Harder because there is no one watching his back. It is tougher than he first imagined to be left alone with his thoughts and the silence. 

**Control**

He considers the Bijuu in the distance. The chakra is huge. He knows now that, in many ways, they are little more than feral beasts. But even the most feral can be brought under control. One just needs the right kind of leash. 

**Village**

The village is quiet. Peaceful. He is almost jealous. Almost but not quite. It has been years since he was last here.

**Torture**

A sneer pulls at his lips as he considers the tower, this 'Hokage Tower', looming overhead. A part of him wants to go there just to see what he might have had. Had Hashirama not gone back on his word. But why torture himself? 

**Blue**

Those too-blue eyes consider him just as he considers the woman pressed against the heavy oak door. He sees the surprise as he left without any warning. He has, at best, responded to the scrolls that find him sporadically. The questions that he sees, however, he has no answers for. 

**Poke II**

He lies considering the ceiling of her room and is struck by the irony. Once, years ago, it had been his room she'd snuck into. And like all those years back she's sprawled across him with her leg hooked around his waist. Her breathe is warm across his chest. He's exhausted. But his cock is still up for a poke.

  **Never**

From the shadows, he considers the Village of Kohana. He never thought... Hashirama. His chest aches from not one but two wounds. No matter. War has taught him patience.

**Nothing**

Good and evil are little more than concepts decided by the victor. Without his brother maintaining the balance, the peace within the village, Tobirama turns upon the remaining Uchiha. Rules come into play. Laws are passed. All those sacrifices for nothing.

**Revival**

It is many years later, how many is irrelevant, and he isn't quite alive. He is not of flesh and blood. His plan isn't unfolding as thought. That would be remedied soon enough. Standing he considers those before him. How nice, an appetizer.

* * *

**Finished**

-.-

The  **Shadows**  series is a series of connected yet stand-alone drabbles involving Madara Uchiha & Kagome Higurashi and Hashirama Senju & Kagome Higurashi.

Maybe they'll just remain drabbles.

Maybe they'll become parts of an Inuyasha/Naruto story


End file.
